Hot night in Green Run
by Apocalypsey
Summary: You know what time it is, Marlton/Misty- here's a very easy explaination for you. After working hard, Misty and Marlton take a break in the garage shop. Which leads to sex, aha oh yes. I ship these guys together so much tbh. Enjoy!


The night was a little bit bright, able to see it was day, and zombies were limited, very limited. After killing a few, Misty and Marlton sat in the garage shop by the window walls. Looking at each other with deep feeling, Misty's blushing face shone in the barely seeable light shining in. Marlton grabbed her cold gloves and removed it and held her hand. Misty, looked at it surprisingly, for a man who hated skin contact, this was a new. Marlton's love and liking for Misty has been too far to explain, both with the same thought quickly grabbed onto to each other. Kissing intensely, Misty unbuttoned her own shirt, revealing the front of her bra. Marlton, into complete trance of his love and her beauty, touched around her chest, and slid down towards her jeans. Misty moved on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and biting his tie, turning him on even more. Marlton's groin grown at her, at all her actions. After his shirt was all unbuttoned, Misty pushed him back and kissed down his chest. Marlton looking up at the ceiling, moaning silently as she unzipped his jeans.

He strengthen and looked and her, teasing him and licking his boxers. Smiling and laughing together, she sprang back up and kissed him playfully. She went back down and released his growing manhood. She licked the top, and slid her tongue down the sides. He moaned at the feeling he has never experienced.

Samuel and Russman stood around, hearing moans inside from the shop. Samuel, looking in disgust, whispering insults like whore, and slut, crossed his arms. Russman laughed at it, continuing to hear it, and telling Samuel an old story back in his younger years.

Marlton, barely being able to contain himself, picking Misty up and ripped off her shirt, undoing her bra with putting his tongue mixing with hers. With his hands placed on the back pockets of her jeans, he slid his hands down to her thong. She let herself down and pulled off her jeans. Leaving her in only a black bra and a black thong. She pulled off her bra, revealing her breasts. Marlton's groin grew harder by the second. Misty grabbed him and kissed him passionately, holding him for a second. On the ground again, Misty pulled off his jeans, leaving his boxers. His head fell back incomplete pleasure, Misty grabbed his chin, and smiled at him. He pushed himself against the wall, Misty on his lap. Marlton, a little embarrassed looked away, by the door to the car, avoiding Misty's eyes.

Pushing it in, Misty gave out a moan. Marlton has never been confident about his size, so he was pretty happy at this. Misty, bouncing slowly on it, buried her face into Marlton's necked, curled up. Marlton pulled off her hat, and held her hair gently. She started to get faster, making him moan louder. Marlton was at his edge, and she was sensing it as well. They looked into each other directions, Misty brought his hands up and he felt her tits.

"Oh god..." He groaned silently. Misty, who had continued moaning every now and then to reassure him that she was enjoying this, got off. She sucked his cock until he came on her face. Marlton kissed her face, smiling at this new experience and crave he had. Even happier he had to experience with Misty.

After cleaning themselves up, getting their clothes on, they picked up there guns and walked out into the day.

"You guys done already?" Russman laughed, Samuel passed out on the floor next to him.

Marlton turned red, looking into space. Misty nodded and winked at Russman, and grabbed onto Marlton's arms.

"I should go… uh... build stuff…" He was completely out of words to say.

He walked off, Misty not even trying to stop him. It was his first time, it didn't surprise her that he needed to walk off and think about it.

"That was pretty fast." Russman continued after he walked off.

"Oh shut up, it was his first time." Misty laughed, still smiling, she broke him. She finally broke through his wall of fear of skin contact, and his feelings, she couldn't be happier. She could die right now, and still be happy.


End file.
